Fortress
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Baron thought he could threaten Amanda... when it backfires on him, what will be the fallout? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. What Led To This

_**September 10th 2018…**_

"_Mandy? Slow up for a second, I need to talk to you." Baron replied, Amanda doing so though out of reluctance as she sensed tension from him. "Seth knows that Luna isn't mine, that she's his." He responded._

"_I didn't tell him. I don't know how he found out." Amanda replied._

"_Look, I'm doing this for Yukie's sake. And Seth doesn't even want to take care of Luna, so I'm the only one for her." Baron explained._

"_Secrets have a way of surfacing, she's starting to look like him." Amanda responded._

"_How do you even know she looks like the asshole who knocked up Yukie?" Baron asked._

"_She has his eyes and mouth, it wasn't that hard to figure out. And I know he caught onto that." Amanda replied before she turned to leave but Baron grabbed her by her arms._

"_I don't want you to say this to her or anything about her real father when she gets older. She's looking at me as her own and Yukie is happy with that. And I'm warning you, if you don't keep your little mouth shut about it, you're going to make me do things that you're going to regret, Mandy." Baron warned as he had a hint of anger in his voice until his grip onto Amanda's arms started tightening._

"_Get off of me!" Amanda yelled, the 4 months pregnant brunette stomping on Baron's right foot and he yelled out and let go before backing away in shock... And grabbing her by her hair._

"_Nice move, Mandy. Maybe I should let Yukie know about this." Baron responded._

"_You were threatening my child!" Amanda replied, Baron pressing his right hand against her swollen stomach as she fought back._

"_Trust me, you're much better off-" Baron responded before she slammed her right knee in between his legs and he doubled over._

_Baron tripped Amanda up and her arms went around her stomach to protect the baby as the brunette hit the floor… grabbing what she could when Baron grabbed her again, she bashed it over his head and the ceramic lamp broke into pieces._

_Amanda stood up and left an unconscious and bleeding Baron on the ground before leaving the office… and was stopped but in a gentle manner._

_Looking up, she saw Finn and Seth._

"_What happened, who did this, Darlin'?!" Finn asked._

"_Corbin… went off…" Amanda responded, arms still around her stomach as Seth dialed 911 and lightly rubbed Amanda's left shoulder as he explained the incident to the dispatcher and Finn was trying to keep Amanda calm._

_But Seth could see it that he was worried about the child growing inside of Amanda, Finn and Amanda keeping their left hands on Amanda's stomach._

_Walking by the open office, Hiroki's eyes widened when he saw Baron unconscious and rushed to aid his soon to be brother in law._

"_Fuck, what happened to you? Yukie's not going to hear the end of this." Hiroki responded as he pulled out his phone to call for help, while getting a first aid kit._

_Baron tried to open his eyes but his head hurt too much to do so…_

**Present time…**

The heartbeat echoed through the ER room and brought relief to the baby's worried parents and uncle.

"That was too close…" Amanda responded as she and Finn kissed.

"I don't know what we would've done if we had lost him or her." Finn repiled.

"Why did Baron flip out at…" Seth started to ask before he realised it. "He was willing to kill my godchild to shut Mandy up about me being Luna's dad." He responded, feeling horrified.

"You don't ever mess with an angry mama bear." Amanda replied.

"Speaking of him, where is that son of a bitch?" Seth asked.

"I busted a lamp over his head after he tripped me up. My guess is that he's still there unless the cops hauled him off." Amanda explained.

"Or probably sent here." Finn responded, before showing a text from Hiroki.

_'Hey, I found my soon to be brother in law lying dead on the floor. But he's alive, and calling out for Yukie and Luna until he passed out in the back of the ambulance.'_

_'He attacked Mandy, jeopardizing your niece or nephew's life. She busted a lamp over his head.' _Finn responded, Hiroki replying immediately.

_'Good girl, never threaten a mama bear.' _

Hiroki punched Baron's right shoulder hard, Baron yelling out as he woke up.

"Good, you're awake, you selfish ass!" Hiroki responded angrily.

"You made me think it was Yukie waking me up like that, what the hell is your problem, man?" Baron asked.

"You almost caused Mandy to lose the baby!" Hiroki replied.

"She's alright, I barely touched her." Baron responded.

"No, she's in a hospital bed, Chrome Dome! She and Finn are worried sick about their child!" Hiroki retorted.

"So? She's not my problem anymore. At least I've got someone who I'm going to marry and that sister of yours is going to believe me when she sees me like this." Baron explained.

Yukie reached Amanda's room and the two hugged… and she saw the large hand shaped bruises and her blood ran cold because she knew they were the result of Baron's hands.

"Where is he?!" Yukie asked after they let go and Hiroki walked in after reaching the room.

"Down the hall, trauma room 10." Hiroki responded.

Baron only closed his eyes for a few seconds until he saw Yukie standing next to him, before smiling.

"Hey, Doll." Baron greeted.

"I'm gonna make it clear… stay away from me and Luna and definitely stay away from Mandy, Finn and their baby!" Yukie responded in a low and angered tone.

"Yukie-" Baron started to respond, Yukie slapping him before taking off the ruby and black engagement ring and setting it aside.

"I mean it, Thomas!" Yukie retorted loudly, before storming off in tears.

Baron looked up at the ceiling, rubbing his throbbing head.

"Damn you, Mandy!" Baron hissed.

Yukie reached Amanda's room again and they hugged.

"What'd you hit him with?" Yukie whispered.

"A lamp." Amanda responded quietly.

"Good. He damn well had it coming." Yukie replied as they let go.

"They're gonna admit me overnight for observation." Amanda responded, Yukie lightly rubbing Amanda's swollen stomach.

In the hallway, Seth was on the phone with Hunter and Stephanie and had explained it.

"That cold hearted son of a bitch!" Stephanie yelled.

"He tries to kill her and hers and Finn's child?! What kind of cold hearted bastard is he?" Hunter asked.

"One who wants to ruin hers and Finn's happiness. He even warned her not to ruin it for him and Yukie. I doubt he'll go anywhere near her again, Mandy fucked him up badly." Seth explained.

Finn was holding a sleeping Amanda in his arms after she was admitted and had eaten again, Finn lowering his head to Amanda's stomach.

"Don't you worry, little one… that mean man won't get anywhere near you or Mommy again." Finn whispered.

He thought back, trying to retrace where it went chaotic.


	2. Everything Has A Starting Point

_**August 13th 2018…**_

"_You okay there?" Yukie asked as she sat down, Amanda showing her the script._

"_Has that Wolf Pup hit his head too many times?!" Amanda responded, Yukie seeing that in the script was a match that wouldn't happen but it still bothered Amanda as it was listed as Amanda Balor vs Alexa Bliss._

"_I don't know, I barely see him in the ring or even at home when it comes to being Constable of Raw, Mandy." Yukie repiled._

"_Well these suggestions to creative need to stop, I'm starting to think I shouldn't trust him with mine and Finn's baby." Amanda responded at the same time Finn walked in._

"_What? I'm getting married to him, and you're saying that now? My own friend?" Yukie asked._

"_With him having some sort of power, he needs to use it wisely and not threaten the life of your godchild by suggesting these matches." Finn responded, Yukie knowing that their nervousness was amplified and sympathizing with them._

"_Look, I was like that to when I was pregnant with Luna, but it doesn't mean that you have to repeat what I did. I'm already getting a headache from this. You, Balor and my soon to be husband get on my nerves sometimes." Yukie responded as she stood up._

"_Then I'll just go talk to him myself." Amanda replied before she left._

_Ignoring the lack of pleasantries, she opened the door to the office and Kurt and Baron turned startled._

"_Did someone ever tell you how to knock before entering, Mandy?" Baron asked._

"_Did you leave your brain at home, Baron? I'm not getting in the ring against Bliss, she'll aim right for the baby!" Amanda responded, Kurt turning to Baron._

"_So what? You should've never been pregnant in the first place. What are you trying to do? Copy your best friend and my fiancee? No wonder you and Balor give her so many headaches, she'd barely gotten sleep because of you two, not from Luna." Baron explained._

"_Luna is not yours!" Amanda responded._

"_Just calm down, Mandy. Nobody's putting you in the ring, okay?" Kurt replied as Finn walked in, entwining his left hand with Amanda's right one._

"_And beside… I wasn't even the one who added your name onto the script. Why don't you talk to your best friend, cause I watched her write your name." Baron explained._

"_You're lying out your ass, Corbin." Kurt responded, Baron saying "Damn it!" under his breath._

"_Just because you hate me and Mandy is no reason to take it out on an innocent baby!" Finn replied before he and Amanda left._

"_I wish Yukie would wake up and see what a jerk bastard he is!" Amanda responded angrily._

"_Me too, but she's not listening at the moment. Did you see how tired she is when we were in the room with her? She was barely keeping her eyes open. I had to catch her since she was about to fall on her head." Finn explained._

"_He's shirking his responsibilities with Luna…" Amanda responded as they held each other._

"_And that's something we're never going to do with our son or daughter and with any siblings we give our little one." Finn replied before they kissed…_

**Present time**_**, September 11th 2018…**_

It was 5 in the morning when Yukie heard a flushing sound and opened her eyes, seeing Amanda walking back to the bed and knowing that the baby was pressing on Amanda's bladder.

"Oh… I thought… that was Luna potty training early." Yukie managed to say while opening and closing her eyes.

"Rora did when she was a bit older." Amanda responded as Finn held her and he lightly rubbed her stomach.

"Just… shut up. Luna's already on my mind." Yukie managed to say, as she was still repeating the same process.

"I really hope she and Luna will be okay after all of this." Amanda whispered once Yukie was out cold again.

"She's not used to being on her own without someone looking after Luna." Finn whispered back.

Both were settled back into sleep… when it was sunlight, Yukie had left a note behind that Hiroki was reading.

"She went back home to Luna." Hiroki explained, before turning the note around to see that there was more.

_'And to get rid of my problems once and for all.'_

"What does that mean?" Hiroki asked.

Having thrown out Baron's things, Yukie had the locks changed and held Luna close to her.

"Dada mean?" Luna asked, Yukie kissing her on her forehead.

"Yeah. We won't see him anymore, Babydoll." Yukie responded as Luna can see the black circles underneath her mother's eyes, knowing she was tired.

"Rest." Luna replied.

"That's a fantastic idea, Baby Girl." Yukie responded before they stretched out on the couch.

It was when they woke up an hour later that both felt rejuvenated… and Yukie picked up her Samsung Galaxy S9, Luna pressing the Google Duo app.

"Hey. You had us worried." Amanda responded.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired and angry at Baron, that's all." Yukie repiled.

"I'm sorry about how he acted." Amanda responded.

"It's his own fault." Yukie replied. "Show Luna how big her cousin's getting." She responded, Amanda lowering her LG Aristo 2 to reveal her stomach and Luna's brown eyes widening.

"Baby cousin big." Luna responded with a smile.

"Yep, he or she will be here in about 5 months." Yukie replied, starting to feel her anger melt away.

After the video call ended, Amanda had eaten and was checked over… and was cleared to be released.

At the hotel, Amanda showered off and was in pajamas and she and Finn hugged and kissed.

"We're finally away from that asshole, Love." Finn responded.

"Yeah. And in time, I hope Yukie and Luna will be okay." Amanda replied before they kissed. "How could he show any care for them but no human decency for you, me and our growing family?" She responded.

"Like I said. Yukie love annoying assholes like Corbin. But what she need is to find someone else than Seth or Baron." Finn explained.

"Someone calm, patient, loving… someone who loves both her and her baby." Amanda responded.

"I think I know someone who's like that." Finn repiled.

"Sami." Amanda responded before she and Finn stretched out on the bed and Finn rested his right hand on her bruised left hip after wrapping his arm around her.

"Yep, but let's worry about us for now. I wish I was there so Corbin hadn't put his hands on you." Finn repiled.

"We're okay. No one is hurting our son or daughter." Amanda responded before they kissed.

In the hotel lobby, Dean was talking to Hiroki… and his blue eyes narrowed when Hiroki explained what had happened last night.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't do anything!" Hiroki responded.

"That asshole injured my little sister, almost killed my nephew and no one called me?! Where is he?!" Dean replied angrily.

"Cuffed to his hospital bed! Mandy busted a lamp over his head." Hiroki responded.

"I'm planning on killing him in his sleep when I see him." Dean replied.

He went to Finn and Amanda's hotel room and Finn let him in.

"Sorry I forgot to call you but we were completely frantic last night." Finn responded as Dean saw Amanda sleeping.

"Were you there? Were you there when Baron hurt her?!" Dean asked.

"No. I went looking because I could feel that something was wrong and she was stumbling out of the office, exhausted from fighting back." Finn explained.

"I forgot, your locker room was halfway across the arena. But the main thing is that she and the little one are alive and okay." Dean responded.

"I thought you were going to kill me." Finn repiled.

"Hell no, Corbin's the one I want to kill." Dean responded as he started cracking his knuckles.

Amanda yelled out and her eyes snapped open as she sat up, Finn pulling her into a hug… and Dean seeing that she was traumatized.

"What's wrong, Love? Nightmare?" Finn asked.

Amanda nodded, Dean grabbing a bottle of cold water and opening it before Amanda drank it.

And he knew that things wouldn't be calm for a while.


End file.
